


Wandering漂泊

by Loukid



Series: Conversations（对话系列） [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Conversations, M/M, Pre-Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukid/pseuds/Loukid
Summary: With their injured party still stranded in the woods, trying to make their way back to Camelot, Merlin struggles to be helpful in their dangerous situation, without revealing his magic. Arthur isn't helping matters as he continues to edge around something serious when he speaks to Merlin whenever they are alone.他们在回卡梅洛的路上，大部分人都受伤了，强盗随时有可能会再袭击他们。梅林很想在不暴露的前提下用魔法来帮助大家，亚瑟不仅不领情，他还要创造机会和梅林聊一些诡异的话题。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetofShippyShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wandering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248982) by [FleetofShippyShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips). 



梅林停下来，往旁边看了眼。莱昂骑士一直盯着他，这让他感到些许心烦。毋庸置疑，这是亚瑟的错。那个白痴就是忍不住要昭告天下，非要跟全世界的人讲他到底有多柔弱多没用。注意到梅林投过来的视线，莱昂赶紧别开眼睛，然后假装自己是在搜寻水和食物。梅林眯起眼，转过身去召唤他的魔法。他不太确定自己在干嘛，他的魔法通常是个令人不安的存在。终于，功夫不负有心人。

这感觉就像和煦的微风拂过，让他深受鼓舞。他感到清醒，一时间比以往的任何时候都能感觉到生机。连他的手臂都不疼了。他不认为自己的伤口有任何好转，可这个瞬间就是不疼了，他需要竭尽全力。四处张望，渐渐地，在他往东边看时，他感到一股奇怪的渴望笼罩周身。

出于对自己魔法的全然信任，他要跟着这股渴望走。他想要莱昂跟上，所以并不打算隐藏自己的脚步声。只要偏离了哪怕一丁点规定的路线，亚瑟都很有可能对着他的头来上一巴掌，然后当着骑士们的面把他臭骂一顿。过往的糟心景象浮现在他眼前，梅林不爽的皱起眉。

身后传来微弱的惊呼声，梅林知道这是莱昂察觉到了他的举动。

“梅林！”他叫道。

梅林无视了他，继续朝前走。那个方向有一处水源，他的魔法从不曾让他误入歧途。莱昂在后面咒骂了一声，然后梅林听到他跟过来了。

“不是那边，”莱昂走到了并排的位置，“如果你往那边走的话我们就偏离大部队太远了，你也听到王子殿下的话了！”

梅林转转眼睛，亚瑟想说什么都行。他们还是离卡梅洛太远了，亚瑟也好其他骑士们也好，谁都对这片区域不熟悉，他们只是在盲目的乱走。讲真，这才是侦查小队存在的意义。谁都不能保证在他们行进的路上一定会有水什么的，所以梅林决定无视掉某个皇家蠢蛋的话。

“我有一种感觉”，他声音很轻，以为莱昂会拖走他然后强行执行亚瑟的指令。

没想到这位骑士只是大声叹了口气，然后什么都没说。梅林好奇地看着他，相比其他骑士，莱昂一向对他比较友好，也很少因为亚瑟那些无情的嘲讽而取笑他。不管怎么讲，说服莱昂比他想象中的要容易。

“多多留意你的四周，”他伸长脖颈，审视着周围的一切，“如果我让你走丢还受伤了什么的，亚瑟会流放我的，比这更惨也说不定。”

后半句的声音很轻，但梅林还是听得一清二楚。他觉得很好笑。莱昂可比他好多了。他要是走丢了，毫无疑问，肯定会受到严厉的惩罚。比如听他发表一通“你居然浪费骑士们的时间让大家到处去找你”的演讲。亚瑟永远都不会懂，有时候他是故意要离开，而绝非是什么走丢了。那个白痴似乎真的认为梅林在这片树林里是彻底无助的，说不定他比某些骑士更能在这样的环境中游刃有余呢，就算没有魔法也一样。

好吧，他会证明给亚瑟看。他下定决心要把食物和水带回去。他要告诉那个蠢蛋，自己真的不是一无是处，他的伤口也不会对他造成任何影响。或许，万一他们再次遭到袭击，那个傻瓜会老老实实把注意力放在敌人身上，而不是一门心思盯着他看。要不是亚瑟一直回头，他那会儿就能使用魔法了，那个傻瓜也就绝对不会受伤。

“你还好吗？是不是伤口太疼了？”

梅林一脸不开心地看向莱昂，“我很好！”他吼着，真的受够了他们大惊小怪的样子。没错，这个伤口是很深，他也没机会好好清洗它，但这和骑士们受的伤比起来真的什么都不算。

莱昂扬起一边眉毛，还是没有多说什么。后来，他们发现一条小溪，他也只是摇摇头，甚至都没觉得惊讶。

 

 

虽然他走路很小声，但亚瑟似乎是，在他出现在视野内的第二秒就认出了他。那双眼睛打量着他，浑身上下被扫了个遍，显然是在检查他有没有受伤。仅此一次，梅林没有被这种不被信任的感觉挫伤心情。他找来了水，甚至还有些食物。莱昂逮到几只兔子，如果梅林有用那支凑合着弄出来的弹弓帮忙瞄准的话，就只会让他更开心。亚瑟现在可不能再那么自信满满地说他没用了。

“哈，瞧瞧，”亚瑟说着，一瘸一拐地靠近他，“我们终于发现一点你的用处了。”

梅林满脸愠色，眼神落在亚瑟的绷带上，它们又被浸红了。这个白痴不让人扶非要自己一个人走，伤口恶化了。他还没来得急开口教训人，一条很沉的手臂就落在了他的肩上，亚瑟靠在他身上的力气太大，他险些摔倒。

“现在，在帮我们做晚餐之前，先去洗洗你的伤口，”亚瑟一脸严肃地说，“我可不想看你因为伤口感染而精神错乱，在这种好日子里发神经。”

“哦，跟我一起的时候还有好日子？”梅林刻薄地问道，“我的感觉可完全不是这样。”

亚瑟忽然露出愉悦的表情，却不作回答。反倒是推开梅林的肩膀，力气太大，险些把他推倒在地，然后磕磕绊绊地走到莱昂身边。梅林又把视线凝在那条伤腿上，他现在只想帮亚瑟清洗伤口，而不是先顾他自己。

 

 

梅林处理完自己的伤口，就去帮骑士们生火烤兔子了。在这期间，亚瑟自行完成了伤口的清洗工作。梅林怒目而视，绷着脸看着他，他知道要是自己跑过去检查，那个白痴只会大声嚷嚷些贬低的损话然后叫他一边儿去。他坐在卡瑟鲁斯和乔丹旁边，似乎在讨论什么军事战略。他可能是在评论他们的伏击战术，他们俩是年龄最小的骑士，还在学习战术策略。

梅林继续气呼呼地盯着他们，亚瑟搁腿的时候并没有摆到一个恰当的角度，给伤口施加了不必要的压力。根据经验，当着骑士们的面什么也不要做，因为那对他完全没有好处。他起身把火给踩灭了，如果那帮强盗要复仇，现在很可能已经补充好人手，开始搜寻他们了。这会儿生着火可不安全，亚瑟也只准在烤兔子的时候用一下火。

大家都经历了艰难困苦的过程，所以没什么胃口。食物根本不够所有人吃，但也比没有强。梅林知道他们并没有跟那些强盗拉开足够远的距离，至少没有亚瑟希望的那么远。看他紧绷的肩膀和僵直的下巴就知道了，他想通过分析战况来分散他自己和那些年轻骑士们的注意力。他们的处境不容乐观，而他却不想让其他人知道。

“我们明晚绝对不能生火了，”莱昂声音很轻，惊讶地看向梅林。这位骑士发现他在盯着亚瑟看，“我们只能去找点像是浆果和坚果之类的东西。”

梅林并不惊讶。莱昂经验丰富，是名资深骑士，自然很清楚他们的处境。

“除非我们分开行动，把营地范围扩大，不然真的没什么机会。”他小声回答。

莱昂皱眉，“你知道我们不可能那么做。”

梅林觉得自己现在一定面露愠色。亚瑟对他的态度（觉得他柔弱到不行）不仅会拖他们后腿，还会制造相当大的麻烦。只要他不会被处以火刑或者下半辈子都用在逃命上，他简直想证明他是错的。通常，他真的不会去在意骑士们对他发表的这些意见，这是亚瑟的错，至少骑士们的态度还友好一点。精疲力竭，手臂还在疼，他发现自己平时更容易被激怒。

“我知道我们不能派某个人先回卡梅洛，因为万一我们再次遭到袭击，我们会需要所有人的力量，”他说，又往亚瑟那儿看，“但是我可以啊。我知道他不会准的，因为他不相信我能安全回去。但我们至少能让现在的处境变好一些，如果明天分头行动的话，可以占领更大的地皮，也更有可能找到食物和水。”

莱昂扬起一边眉毛，看起来不太自在。梅林忽然想起，他听到了他和亚瑟的谈话，只是不晓得听进去多少。

“这不是我该管的事，梅林，”莱昂开口，别开目光，看上去更不自在了，“可我觉得这是信任问题。”

“他要是相信我不会搞砸的话，就不会浪费你的时间让你看着我了，我们完全可以分开走然后找到更多的食物和水。”梅林不高兴地说。

莱昂张了张嘴，又闭上了。他看着梅林，然后摇摇头。

“去休息一会儿吧，梅林，”他的语气很温和，“你昨晚上就没怎么睡，然后我们明天再尝试把营地范围扩大。”

梅林很心烦，身边围满了受伤的骑士让他很难想着去休息。因为，他要是能自如地使用魔法，大部分人身上的伤就能轻轻松松地避免。他又不自觉地盯着亚瑟看，那家伙根本不用受伤的，如果用手推开那个袭击者不是当时梅林唯一的选择的话。

莱昂循着他的视线，摇摇头，起身走开。

 

 

梅林陡然惊醒，手臂在空中乱舞。他听到一声痛苦的呻吟，然后被一双有力的大手捉住。

“梅林，停下！”

“亚瑟？”

“是啊，你个傻瓜！”

梅林在黑暗中眨眨眼睛，看到一个模糊的轮廓。

“你干嘛呢？”他烦躁地问道。为什么这个白痴在跟他灌了一大堆好好休息的废话之后现在又半道上把他叫醒？

“想让你做个好梦呗。不然你觉得我在做什么？”亚瑟不耐烦了，“起来，我俩守夜呢。”

梅林蹙额，因为没睡够所以头重脚轻，他都没反应过来亚瑟在说什么就被强行扯起来了。他简直站不稳，头还是晕乎乎的，甩甩头想让自己清醒一点。

“我没有守夜的任务啊，”梅林一头雾水，在真有危险的情况下他们从没给他安排过守夜，因为亚瑟不信他不会半道睡着。

“对啊，可是我有，”亚瑟说着，把他推到队伍边缘，“这就意味着你也有。”

梅林注视着他，天很黑，却伴着掠过树梢的月光。那个白痴脸上挂着一个超傻的笑容，显然是在为扰人清梦的事沾沾自喜。梅林简直想一拳揍得他脑袋开花。

“当你仆人的又一个福利？”他打趣道。

“奖励就是有我陪你。”亚瑟愉快地说着，把梅林推到一截老旧的树桩前，他按着他坐下，然后自己也坐到他旁边，一切又重归寂静。

“啊对，那个，”梅林停顿一下又咕哝着，“在被迫成为你的仆人之前，没有你的陪伴，我到底是怎么活下来的？”

亚瑟哼了一声，推了他一把。梅林觉得幸好他是坐在他的左边，不然刚才那一下会正中他伤口。

“你要是没来卡梅洛，生活肯定会超级无聊，抵赖的话想都别想。”

梅林蹙眉，大概，他说得对。可要真是他说的那样，生活就会容易得多，也少了许多危险，他也不会把全部的时间都用在他要保护的那个王子身上，况且这个傻蛋王子还总是不经大脑思考就让自己陷入危险之中。除此之外，他还会想念亚瑟，就算那个傻瓜老惹他生气，他也完全不想欺骗自己。有时候他真的觉得他们算得上是朋友，只要亚瑟不表现得那么混蛋，他就会那么觉得。

梅林没回话，四周又一片寂静。他在黑暗中凝视着那些树木，想着要是有人靠近的话该怎么办。也许他能增强自己的视觉，但眼里的金光在这片黑暗里会特别显眼。

“你知道的，在这种地方，”亚瑟说，停顿了一会儿，“如果你判断失误，做出了错误的决定，可都是生死攸关的问题。”

梅林眨眨眼，这些话亚瑟已经跟他讲过一万次了，大致内容就是他犯下的那些错误会带去的各种后果。

“在行动之前，你先要尽全力去搜集足够多的信息量。”

“哦，也就是说我们可以随意无视掉你的那些直觉咯，殿下？”梅林放肆地问道。

亚瑟又拿肩膀撞他，比之前那次温柔多了。梅林觉得自己又摆出了那副气呼呼的表情，明明早上满载而归的时候，某人才刚被打过脸，现在怎么又开始用这种态度（觉得他很脆弱）对待他了？他刚才做了什么，还是说了什么，让他又看上去楚楚可怜了？

“在卡梅洛也一样，你明白吗？”亚瑟继续说道，而梅林只顾板着一张脸。他不懂亚瑟为什么要说这些话。是他做错什么了吗？还是莱昂跟他说了什么？

“我真的不认为有人会因为你说错了什么话就来袭击你，”梅林讽刺地说着，尽管他心里还是挺认同的。如果他做错了事，在错误的时间采取了错误的行动，他的魔法就会暴露，他可能会因此丧命。有好几次他是在城堡里面（偷偷使用魔法）救的亚瑟，如果他对形势判断失误，或是时机把握得不好，后果那就可想而知。

颤抖着，他开始觉得紧张了。亚瑟提这个做什么？

“在没有得到足够多的信息量的情况下就贸然行动，如果不……分析完所有的可能性，”亚瑟说着，声音开始紧张，姿势也变得僵硬，“特别是站在我的立场上，真的不简单，梅林。”

梅林皱眉，还是很紧张。亚瑟这是唱的哪一出？确定他没发现过梅林使用魔法？要是发现了他肯定会说些什么的，没准还会直接逮捕他。

“你到底在说什么？”

亚瑟沉默了，姿势仍然僵硬。梅林放弃了他的想法。他在营地里用魔法的时候超级小心，只在莱昂不注意的时候用过，就是早些时候。是莱昂看见了吗？他告诉亚瑟了？亚瑟会因为因此逮捕他吗？他肯定不会相信的，绝对不会，除非是有决定性的证据。他太执着于梅林既柔弱又无力自保的愚蠢想法上面了。

“当我没说，”亚瑟叨叨着，又一次撞向他的肩膀，“我可能烧坏脑子了。”

梅林皱眉，看向身侧的人。透过微弱的月光，亚瑟看起来就和他的声音所显露的一样紧张。他伸出手，温柔地覆上他的额头，并没有很烫。他知道亚瑟并不是想表示自己发烧了，可这是一个检查他健康状况的好借口。他还在气头上，为了亚瑟擅自处理自己伤口的事，如果放着让他来处理，他能做得更好。

“没什么大碍，但你明天会需要拐杖，”梅林的语气很温和，但他知道，他没法真的说服他，“它要是得不到充足的休息，你的伤就不会愈合。”

“担心我会伤口恶化，然后死掉？”

梅林感到呼吸一窒，被他话里的直接吓到了。亚瑟直直地凝视着前方，姿势更加僵硬。他们又跌回了昨晚的状况，不管亚瑟此刻的想法是什么，（这）都把他们拽到了一场严肃对话的边沿，偏偏在这最不合时宜的场合。他们陷入了相当棘手的危机，那伙强盗要是再打过来，他们可能都没法活着回到卡梅洛。

“你这是问的什么问题？”他恼火地说，显然是被冒犯了。从他去到卡梅洛的第一天算起，他就只做了尽心尽力护他周全这一件事。对啊，大部分时候都用了魔法。尽管亚瑟并不知情，但他确信，那个人也在别的方面感受到了他的关心，“我当然在乎你的死活了！我要是不在乎，就不会一而再再而三地救你了！”

亚瑟忽然转头看向他，光线还是太暗了，很难看清梅林的表情。

“你说得对，梅林。”他安静地回答。

梅林觉得自己的脸被怨气憋红了。什么说得对？他到底知不知道梅林之前是怎么救他的？还是说，他只是在聊普通一点的，跟魔法无关的话题？他彻底迷失了，这跟昨晚差不多，只是现在他们聊得要更为深入。他不是个傻瓜，他们总是在回避着什么东西。大部分时候他都觉得这和他的魔法有关。就是说，亚瑟可能已经知道了，哪怕他还不是完全清楚那到底是怎么一回事。他几乎就要确信亚瑟现在是知道了，但还是有一种折磨人的心情让他觉得，他又弄错了。

“我觉得你可能真的烧坏脑子了，”他说，试着缓和他的语气，“我真的不明白你到底在说什么，你大概需要休息。”

“你是这儿唯一一个脑子坏掉的人，”亚瑟接话，“你要不是在装傻就是真的有那么傻，我都不知道哪种情况更糟糕了。”

“你到底在说什么啊？”梅林崩溃了。

亚瑟忽然一下靠近，越过他的胸口，将他的右臂轻轻握住，手的位置离伤口很近。这个动作让他们贴得更近了，梅林甚至都能感觉到亚瑟温热的呼吸吹在他脸上。紧张地吞咽一口，他想往后靠，却发现自己完全动不了。

“我不喜欢看到你受伤，梅林。”

亚瑟一字一字，严肃地说着。梅林觉得自己脸红了，幸好天很黑，可以藏住他的表情。这可真是让人手足无措的直接。当然了，某种程度上，梅林清楚这一点，但是听他这么大声的说出来……

“这没什么的，”他软软地回答，这已经超越他能承受的极限了，他真的觉得非常，非常的不自在。他情愿亚瑟又摆出那副混账的态度，这样他便可以轻松应对，“没关系。”

“有关系，”亚瑟坚定地说，“你是为了保护我才受伤的，你本来可以好好的，你又不是个战士。”

“如果你当时有集中注意力，而不是老回头看我有没有事，我就不用冲出去对付那个强盗了呀，”梅林生气地嘟囔着，尽管这又把他们绕进昨晚的话题里去了。

“我很怕你受伤，”亚瑟也来火了，“我是担心你会死掉啊！”

“对，对，”梅林抱怨着，“我是你的仆人，保护我是你的责任，我知道。你也不想看我受伤，你刚才也说了。可你是个王子啊，亚瑟。你的安危才是最重要的。”

亚瑟盯着他看了很久，他们还是黏得太近了。亚瑟靠着他，脸也贴得很近，他的手仍然握着他的右臂不放开。一股紧张的情绪自腹部升起，在聊完那种奇怪的话题之后他们这是在干嘛呢？如果亚瑟问他他为什么那么在乎的话怎么办？他要怎么回答？他不能说保护亚瑟是他的命运，因为这会牵扯到他的魔法。他也不能说因为他们是朋友，不论亚瑟对他有多好，他始终是个王子。而王子是不会跟仆人交朋友的。

“你真的什么都不明白，对吧？”亚瑟问道，他的语气绷得很紧，又让人猜不透情绪。

“你说这个话题吗？对，我不懂，”梅林诚实地回答，“这有什么涵义呢？反正你还是会把自己置于险境，因为你根本没法控制住你自己。你是个王子，保护别人是你的职责。我也永远都会去做我该做的事，因为你是个王子，你也需要被保护，就算你不乐意我也没有办法。你阻止不了我，我也管不住你。”

亚瑟握住他的那只手稍稍用力，然后松开。身体也撤回去，直到撤出梅林的私密空间，便又开始盯着树发呆了。

“我可以阻止你，除非你表现得像个正常的仆人，然后我交代的事你都老老实实去完成。”

凉风拂过他的面庞，掠过刚才被亚瑟的呼吸温暖过的位置，他忽然感到些许凉意，不自觉地轻轻颤抖。

“我要是真那么干了，你也不会开心的，”他轻快地说着，想转移话题，他真的不想再聊那些严肃的事情了，“也许你能高兴个一两天，然后就会怀念我现在的态度了。你挺喜欢我这个样子的，承认吧！”

亚瑟叹气，然后轻轻摇头，“什么样的白痴王子会喜欢一个爱顶嘴的仆人啊？”

“他还真是个白痴王子。”梅林笑着回答。

****

 

梅林趁莱昂不注意，开始召唤魔法，他听到一些动静。那有点像号角的声音，他看到莱昂的眼角僵了一瞬。不一会儿，那号角声又响了起来，伴随着远处刀剑乱舞的声音。

“亚瑟。”梅林低声自语，然后冲了出去。

他听见莱昂追在后面喊他的名字，他真的没心思管。他用最快的速度奔跑着，在大部分骑士都受伤的情况下（其中一些还伤得很重），他们几乎没可能跟那帮重整旗鼓的强盗相抗衡，尤其这帮人还是过来复仇的。穿过灌木丛，有好几次都差点把自己绊倒，梅林一心一意地朝那个声音的方位跑。越靠近那个地方，就越能感觉到自己体内的魔法在震颤，它就快溢出来了，随时可能从他的身体里跳出来。

他咬着牙，强行抑制住体内的躁动。毫无疑问，他现在需要魔法。但他心里又跟明镜似的，非常清楚，他要是死了或者沦落到亡命天涯的下场，就没法保护亚瑟了。这可是他们两人共担的命运，他至少应该小心一些。就快到营地了，打斗声越来越大，却盖不住马蹄的轰鸣声。

他四处看了一圈，发现有骑士在往这边靠近，那是卡梅洛的骑士。他很困惑，却并没有停下脚步，他现在不顾一切地要到亚瑟身边去。骑士们从身旁经过，显然认出了他。他们没有按时回去，乌瑟会派骑士出来找是很正常的，只是他们怎么会这么快就找过来了？

他几乎在到达营地的瞬间就找到了亚瑟。这没什么难的，他的视线永远都会被他吸引。避开混成一团的强盗和骑士，动作夸张地左闪右避，这才免得脑袋搬家，艰难地移动到他身旁。梅林靠过来的时候亚瑟差点砍到他，可比起生气，他看起来更像如释重负，他转身解决掉一个正在攻击他的人。梅林不愿浪费时间，一把抓住亚瑟，拖着他就跑。

亚瑟想挣脱他，可腿伤本来就重，刚才又雪上加霜了一把，他现在连站着都勉强。

“坐骑，给王子让一匹坐骑！”梅林大叫着。这引起了敌人的注意，可他真不想让亚瑟参与战斗。他的腿又开始流血，既然骑士们这么快就找到了他们，那就可能说明，他们距离卡梅洛,并没有他们想象中的那么远。

“我不走！”亚瑟嘶吼着，努力挣脱着他。

一个不知姓名的骑士骑过来，顺路还解决掉了一个强盗。他跳下马，把缰绳递给梅林，指给他回卡梅洛的方向，便火急火燎地赶回了战场。梅林转身对着亚瑟，才发现他面色铁青。

“我不会抛下我的人的！”他呵斥道。

“你都已经要站不稳了！”梅林吼着，事实上，亚瑟正无力地瘫在他身上，脸上写满了痛楚，“上马！”

“我才不会听一个仆人的命令！”

“他妈的快上马，然后给我回卡梅洛！”梅林冲他破口大骂。

他四处张望，提防着强盗们发现亚瑟的身份。远离战斗中心，他这才意识到，就算有了来自卡梅洛的增援，骑士们仍然寡不敌众。看来这伙强盗的规模十分庞大，他们最开始只是碰巧遇到了一小支侦查部队。说实话，现在已经很难相信这只是一群强盗了，他怀疑这是一支伪装起来的军队。这附近可能还藏着更多敌人，留在这里越久，就越危险。

“梅林，我不会抛——”

梅林转身，攀上他的肩膀倾身向前，靠得前所未有的近。那些话堵在了亚瑟的喉咙里，因为这忽然的接近而瞪大眼睛。很好，梅林不怀好意地想着，也许这会儿的惊吓能让他好好听听解释。

“你受伤了，都快站不起来了，你不能参加战斗，”他压低嗓音，“你留下的话会死的。你是王子，你需要得到保护！你知道的啊亚瑟，我们聊过啊！”

亚瑟绷起下巴，注视着梅林。四目相对，他看起来还是要拒绝上马。那匹马也慌了，虽然它是为战斗而生的，可这会儿也想逃跑了，而梅林却死握着缰绳不肯松开。他不惜一切代价地想让亚瑟听进去他所说的话，思绪飘到昨晚说过的话上面。亚瑟不想看到他受伤，也许他可以利用这一点。虽然不见得有用，他却也想试试。这值得一试。

“你走，我就走，”他带着怒气低声说道，“你留，我就留。”

（“If you go,”he hissed,“If you stay,I stay. ”）

愤怒扭曲了亚瑟的表情，“你竟敢用这个来威胁我？”

那匹马又跟梅林较起劲来，他动的时候亚瑟差点摔倒在地，这混蛋在眼前半个敌人都没有的情况下都摇摇欲坠。他们好像越打越过来了，梅林惊恐地看着那边。他可以用魔法，这条永远都摆在选项里面，可亚瑟要是没有他，自己一个人在卡梅洛能生存多久呢？

“上马！”他尖叫起来。

“我的人——”

“会没事的，就算没有你，”梅林说，“你这个样子一点忙都帮不上，你或许还能再干掉一个，这还是在你走运的情况下。现在赶紧给我上马，然后回卡梅洛！”

亚瑟的下巴再次绷紧，梅林已经做好把他敲昏再用魔法把他驼上马的准备了。终于，亚瑟表情里的某样东西消散了，他转身，艰难地爬上了马鞍。梅林环顾四周，试图看清战争局势。终于不是一边倒的战争了，这是件好事,但他的首要任务是带亚瑟离开，然后检查他的腿伤。

他帮亚瑟在马鞍上坐好，然后准备骑在他后面，尽管马鞍的后座坐起来十分难受。当然了，他可以去跟某个骑士再要一匹马，但他不相信亚瑟不会立马转头骑着那匹该死的马又回到战斗中去。亚瑟犹豫了，梅林握住他的手，感觉很不好，他很紧张，还在颤抖。目光向下，他看到亚瑟的伤口还在流血。

“我知道这不容易，亚瑟，”因为跟他耳朵贴得很近，所以不需要大喊大叫，“但是你必须要回卡梅洛，然后让你的伤口得到妥善的治疗。你必须要活下去，你把他们训练得很好，他们会没事的。”

回头看了眼身处冲突中的人们，他看到了莱昂。莱昂也发现了他们，他好像对上了亚瑟的眼睛。王子的身体在梅林前面僵直了，而莱昂却只是向他们挥挥手，便转过身去了。亚瑟发出一声愤恨的叹息，拉紧缰绳，两人的背影很快就消失在了夜色里。

 

 

战斗的声音逐渐退去，最后完全消失了。亚瑟放缓了行进速度，他的一只手捂着大腿，发出一声痛苦的呻吟。梅林循过去，把他的手拿开，然后轻柔地在伤口边缘按压。伤口的范围扩大了，还在流血。亚瑟的面色苍白如纸，梅林觉得一股发自内心的恐惧正揪着他的心。

“停下，我来帮你包扎。”他说。

亚瑟没跟他吵，默默地停下来了。梅林跳下马，伸出手，他觉得自己的胃很不舒服，因为亚瑟正用一种寒气逼人又轻蔑的表情看着他。他知道他们一旦撤到安全区域，他就必须要面对用那种方法强行把亚瑟带走的后果。这已经不仅仅是过界了，他那完全是瞄准那条线尖叫着冲了过去。

亚瑟一声不吭地接受了他的帮助，也下了马。那条伤腿刚受到力，他整个人就往地上栽，同时伴着一声痛苦的呻吟。梅林接住了他，然后扶着他慢慢坐下，在战马乱跑前收紧了缰绳。他把缰绳系在旁边的树上，才把又注意力放回亚瑟身上。

他迅速又有章法地除掉了亚瑟腿上的绷带，伤口撕裂得更严重了。在梅林用力固定新绷带时，亚瑟已经完全制止不住嘴里的哀嚎了。

“我现在只能做到这个程度，”梅林说，“我们现在可以休息一会儿，然后就要继续赶路了。”

亚瑟点头，闭上眼睛躺了下去，他现在一脸惨白。梅林担心地看着他，一双眼睛在他身上四处扫，他想知道这个混蛋还有没有伤到其他地方，找了半天，幸好没有。松了一口气，他头脑空白了一阵，然后开始思考这几天发生的事。想到他对亚瑟破口大骂的样子，他畏缩了。平安回到卡梅洛城堡以后，他恐怕是在劫难逃了。回首过去，他还是没法相信，自己居然说了那种话。

“逃跑是懦夫的行为。”亚瑟轻叹道。

梅林看着他阖上双眼静静地躺在地上，脸上却有一丝痛苦的扭曲。他伸出手，轻柔地贴在他额上，看他有没有发烧。他的伤口在发烫，却查不出其他毛病。

“莫名其妙把命丢在那里是很愚蠢的行为。”

亚瑟睁开眼，偏头去看梅林，手指无意识地在地面敲着，“我觉得他们是跟着你和莱昂找过来的，”他说，“你偏离了我指定的路线。”

梅林脸红了，“可我们找到了水和食物。”

“我们得早点回去，然后派出更多增援，准备反击，”亚瑟说着，坐起身。梅林埋怨地看了他一眼，赶紧去扶他，生怕他又伤着自己，“那伙人不是强盗。”

梅林皱起眉，他之前也想到了这一点。如果那伙人背后仰仗的是一个庞大的组织，而且援兵就在附近的话，那骑士们很可能会全军覆没。所以他们无意中发现了什么？

他们回到马上，亚瑟快马加鞭地往回赶。对他的伤口来说这个速度有点太凶了，很可能会加重他的伤情，而梅林却没吭声。他早就预料到了这个情况，所以把亚瑟的绷带系得特别特别紧。环在亚瑟腰上的动作让他的右臂很吃力，但他也只是咬紧牙关然后维持着这个姿势。他刚才距离辜负自己的命运到底有多近？要是他没听到那阵号角声会怎么样？如果他没有及时赶到呢？他离失去亚瑟有多近？他颤抖着，把亚瑟抱得更紧，就算亚瑟要嘲笑他或是说他柔弱他也不在乎了。

不一会儿，一只手落在梅林的手背上，把他吓了一跳。亚瑟的身体紧绷着，却没有开口说话。梅林又安下心来，亚瑟把骑士们抛下了，他们现在生死未卜。如果他现在需要一点点安慰的话，梅林会愿意满足他。

 

 

夜幕降临，他们还在赶路。周遭的树木不似之前那般枝繁叶茂，环境变得熟悉起来。亚瑟放慢了马的速度，不至让它超负荷奔跑，而他握着梅林的手一直没有松开。梅林已经放弃了那些“保持体面距离”的尝试，把自己的头靠在他的后颈上。他觉得很累，想睡觉，意识却因为心事重重而保持着清醒。

“你还好吗？”他轻柔地问着，现在太黑了，他没法看清他伤口的状况，“要不要停下来休息一会儿？”

“我没事。”

梅林皱眉，亚瑟的语气听起来是生气了。他不会去责备谁，他们现在的处境太糟糕了。到现在，骑士们的状况只有两种可能性：要么就是全军覆没或是被俘；要么就是他们赢了，但也肯定挨不过下一次袭击。没有跟他们一起留在那里，是亚瑟现在最痛苦揪心的事情。

“你不能死在那里，你必须得活下去。”他喃喃着。

亚瑟沉默着，收紧了手上的动作。梅林真不该说那种话的，把他们第一次遇袭后聊过的话题又搬出来讲，简直就是疯了。亚瑟似乎一直在讲他听不懂的话，还很有可能跟他的魔法有关（当然也可能没有），梅林很可能是在自掘坟墓。

“你真的会留下来吗，就算在我命令你走的情况下？”

梅林颤抖着，坐直了身体。亚瑟的语气有些不自然，他开始后悔说出那句话了。

“我什么时候听过你的命令了？”他尽量维持着轻松的语气。

“你会死在那里。”亚瑟的手握得更紧。梅林又脸红了，他这才反应过来他们现在是个什么姿势。

“可能吧。”梅林回答。如果他留在那里，他就会使用魔法。就算这意味着他会被处死，或者被迫亡命天涯也无所谓，只要亚瑟能平安无事，他就愿意这么做，他什么都愿意做。有时候他会觉得这样的自己很可怕。

“守在他们的王身边直至战死的那一刻，是骑士的责任，”亚瑟说，“你只是个仆人。”

梅林感到心脏一阵剧痛。他说得对，当然了，句句属实。但是在之前的诡异的谈话中，亚瑟对他敞开了心扉。所以，他觉得自己于亚瑟而言不仅仅是一个仆人，就算不是朋友，也绝对不会不会仅仅是一个仆人。

“我是你的贴身仆人，”他回答，那受伤的语气出卖了他，这让他想退缩，“我的位置就在你身边，和我自己的喜好无关。我也不管你愿不愿意，我绝对不会离开你。”

亚瑟的呼吸变得急促起来，可他没有回话。忽然，他让马停了下来，梅林的内心惶恐不安。

“有一点你说错了，”亚瑟谨慎地说，“我要不乐意的话，可以解雇你。”

梅林感到一阵恶寒，如果亚瑟真的要解雇他怎么办？他从没考虑过这种情况，虽然亚瑟成天抱怨，但梅林觉得，他还挺喜欢自己围在他身边打转转的。如果失去了留在他身边的理由，他又该如何去保护他呢？他觉得他还是能跟着盖乌斯，努力当上御医，然后用这种方式照料他。可御医的身份没法跟着他出远门。

“你当然可以了，”他嘟哝着，不知道还能怎么回答。虽然他老骗自己，但亚瑟确实是个王子。梅林再怎么不听管教肆意妄为，失去了那个理由，亚瑟旁边的那个位置也都再与他无关。

又是一阵沉默，梅林感到愈发地无所适从，而亚瑟并没有继续赶路的意思。

“我们得走了，亚瑟，”他说，“你的伤，还有我们要禀告乌瑟的事情……”

亚瑟发出生气的闷哼声，然后让马徐徐前进。他们就快到了，梅林有这种感觉。

“你会回老家吗？”亚瑟问道，松开了贴着梅林的手，双手握紧缰绳，“如果我解雇你的话？”

“不，我会跟着盖乌斯，”梅林回答，心里更紧张了，为什么亚瑟要问这个？“我现在已经把卡梅洛当成家了。”

“放轻松，”亚瑟说着，似乎有些气恼。梅林瞪起眼睛，怒目而视，这个混蛋在发什么邪火？他们可是在聊‘解雇梅林’这个话题，就算有人要生气的话，那个人也该是梅林。“我不会解雇你的，如果我让你闲着，你肯定会给卡梅洛带去灾难，不用怀疑。”

亚瑟这话锋一转，梅林就更疑惑了。亚瑟这是在玩什么把戏？三次主动挑起严肃的话题，每次到了应该解决问题的时候，他就开始回避重点。他到底想干嘛？他是想暗示什么？还是想套什么话？

“不在你身边陪着你照顾你才会给卡梅洛带来灾难。”他小声说着。

“我会装成没听到的样子。”亚瑟讽刺地说。

“我是不是应该再说大声点？一个统治者，应该学会谦虚。”梅林回击。

“闭嘴，梅林！”

梅林摇摇头，不做声了。他们又回归了表面上的正常，他很想维持这个状态。他真的不想在这种不清不楚的状态下，再跟亚瑟陷入另一场严肃的对话。也许这个话题的核心问题就是他的魔法，亚瑟起了疑心，只是不敢确定。如果是那样的话，梅林以后就更要谨言慎行了。

没过多久，亚瑟就再次触到了梅林的手腕，它们就那么环在他腰上，他握了上去，紧抓不放。梅林顿了一会儿，就又靠在他身上。几乎就在那个瞬间，亚瑟的姿势放松了下来。梅林感觉很不好，他还在担心魔法的事情。亚瑟很可能只是想随便聊聊，借此来转移注意力，不去想骑士们现在的处境。意识到亚瑟现在需要安慰（虽然他自己不会提出来），梅林把他搂得更紧了。

他们就保持着这个姿势，直到回卡梅洛。

 

FIN


End file.
